


Discipline

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language, VictUuri, alpha yuuri, omega viktor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Nikolai has gotten into his bratty toddler years.Though typically being well behaved, that boy certainly has quite the mouth on him, and learned how be as intimidating as a three year old possibly could be.So when Viktor and Yuuri feel at a loss, Uncle Yurio steps in to offer a helping hand.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Yay finally stuff with Yurio in it.  
> This is set further into the future and Nikolai has not yet been enrolled in public school just yet (they're homeschooling for the first few years, guys, don't judge) and Viktor and Yuuri are in their early thirties/late twenties and Yurio is roughly nineteen.  
> Btw, for somewhere in the chapter, I'm gonna let you know that becoming bilingual at a young age is extremely common. By the time I was two and-a-half or three I was speaking both Spanish and English because my parents and grandparents spoke both around me constantly.  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri was going to rip his hair out from child induced stress, the screeching and tantrums making his ear drums burst and the big fat crocodile tears breaking his heart over and over no matter how fake he knew them to be.

Though the typical angel, this child was the literal devil's spawn at the moment, all because Viktor and Yuuri abstained from spoiling him as much as possible as of late.

They were in no way enablers, Yuuri like to think, they just wanted to give their beautiful son everything they couldn't have growing up, no questions asked or price tag overturned.

Okay.

Maybe they were enablers.

Today's scream fest was because Nikolai had been saying how much he wanted a new pet, being that Makkachin wasn't the spirited new pup he used to be (how could he be at seventeen years old, hobbling around the apartment and still begging for table scraps), but instead of asking for a new puppy, he wanted a pretty feline like a certain reigning Ice Tiger he oh so adored. Of course, Yuuri had to sit their son down and talk about how he and Viktor were in no place to take care of another animal, and to wait until he got older, thus induced the gates of hell opening right then and there in the living room of their small home on the outskirts of St. Petersburg.

He was sure the whole city could hear the toddler as Yuuri tried to calmly handle the situation.

"Nikolai, Daddy and I just can't afford to take care of one right now. A kitty is a big responsibility and you know we're busy."

"So I'll take care of it, Papa! I'll do it all!"

"Kolya, sweetheart, I don't think you're ready for that responsibility just yet. Maybe we should wait until your older before we get a new pet, alright?"

Apparently, that wasn't what the toddler wanted to hear, because big fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks as he sobbed and flailed on the sofa in another tantrum.

Luckily, he was a beautiful crier like Viktor, but after doing so for so many hours while Viktor worked at the rink (he suggested he instruct classes for skating as well so he could be closer to his mate and so he wouldn't get rusty) his fair skin became discolored and blotchy, and he wondered when the kid would stop before he passed out from dehydration.

When he finally did fall asleep after three more teary tantrums, Yuuri carried him to his room to lay him down before promptly passing out on his own bed, exhausted from their screaming banshee of a son.

* * *

Viktor came home to a dead silent house, no feeling particularly alarmed due to the scent of his mate and pup still fresh, signalling they hadn't gone anywhere.

After slipping off his shoes, he padded his way up to he and his mate's shared bedroom, smiling to himself as he saw the odd sleeping position Yuuri somehow contorted himself in, glasses pushed up the side of his face messily.

Once Viktor had gently pulled Yuuri's glasses from his face and folded them to put the on the bedside table, he was promptly pulled down into the arms of the younger man, burying his face in Viktor's neck to thoroughly scent him making the omega croon.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea." Viktor chuckled, wrapping himself around Yuuri firmly as the alpha continued to scent him.

"Care to tell of your adventures today, Mister Katsuki-Nikiforov?" Yuuri hummed, smiling against Viktor's skin as the man pulled him closer.

"I don't know, it's pretty traumatic."

"I think I can handle it." Yuuri looked up at him, doe eyes tired and wide as he spoke with urgency.

"Tantrums. _So_ many tantrums."

"About?"

Yuuri seemed to straighten himself, looking into Viktor's eyes with an expression he'd only see before he set out to deep clean the house.

Complete and utter seriousness.

Viktor couldn't help but brace himself for the words about to come.

"He wants a cat." Viktor felt himself go into shock, grabbing at his chest as he dramatically fell back against the bed, letting out a strained wheeze before his seemingly terrified blue eyes snapped back to his husband.

"What happened to our son?"

"I don't _know._ " Viktor let out a shuddering breath, wrapping the smaller man in his arms as he smelled the remnants of Yuuri's stress on his lazy day clothing.

"Well, I can tell that our pup completely wore you out, huh?"

Yuuri could only nod, closing his eyes as Viktor ran his nimble fingers through Yuuri's hair, making the alpha practically purr at the sensation.

"I'm getting too old for this..."

"Hmm... Well, now that I'm home, how about some tea and a movie?" Yuuri groaned in delight at the thought, nuzzling into Viktor's neck and scenting the omega almost gleefully.

"That sounds amazing, honey..." Viktor hummed, gently bumping their noses together as an explicit sign of affection as they happily scented each other, the weary feeling of separation setting in making them desperate to have the other close once more. "Relaxing with you after today would be wonderful-"

"Daddy?" A meek voice called out from down the hall, interrupting him mid-sentence, both Viktor and Yuuri sighing as they heard the small patter of feet tapping along the wood floor before a small face with baby blue eyes peeked through the door as tiny hands tentatively pushed it open. "Are you home?"

"I'm right here, Моя кукла." ( _My doll._ ) Viktor called, reluctantly sitting up as his alpha only groaned and pressed his face into his goose-down pillow. He couldn't help but smile as Nikolai let out a small coo of delight, the light scent of happy pheromones filling the room as he quickly pattered his way over to his father, his small smile of barely there white teeth almost making Viktor doubt the tales of horror his husband described to him, but by now, he knew better.

Nikolai wasted no time jumping into Viktor's arms, making soft content noises as the omega held him close to his chest, scenting his son as he nuzzled his nose into Nikolai's steadily growing hair.

"I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you, too, Kolya. How was your day today, hmm, my sweet pup?" In an instant Nikolai's expression turned sour as he craned his neck to shoot a half-baked glare in Yuuri's direction, the alpha visually tensing as he could feel his son's eyes shooting daggers into his back.

"Papa was really mean, today..."

"Oh? And how was Papa mean?"

"I-I want a kitty..." Nikolai mumbled meekly, twiddling his thumbs as he looked up at Viktor with the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"A kitty?"

"Mmhm... a real fluffy one, like uncle Yurio's..."

' _Ah,_ ' Viktor thought. ' _So that's what this is about._ '

"And what did Papa tell you?" Viktor crooned, brushing Nikolai's dark hair from his face as it fell into his eyes, gently bouncing the small child on his knee in a comforting manner.

"Papa said no... He said we cant have a kitty right now because it's hard work..."

"Hmm... Well, sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but Papa's right."

The expression on Nikolai's face was nothing short of scandalized, blue eyes wide as he jutted out his lower lip in an, all too cute, upset pout.

"But, Daddy-!"

"I know, I know. I know that you want a kitty, but Papa and I can't take care of one at the moment, we're too busy~"

"So I'll take care of it!"

"Nikolai, my beautiful pup, you're too young right now. I promise you that Papa and I will get a kitty for you when you're a little bit older, okay?" Nikolai huffed, shoulders slumping dejectedly as he let out the softest little upset whimper making Viktor's heart squeeze in his chest.

"How much older?"

"At least a few years. How about when you're six, okay?"

" _Six_?" Nikolai practically gasped, blue eyes widening as tears began to well and drip down his warm apple cheeks. He wasted no time huffing and practically throwing himself off of Viktor lap, stomping to the doorway as he shouted behind him angrily. " Ты такой злой !" ( _You're so mean!_ )

"Kolya-" Viktor was cut off with the slamming of his bedroom door, sighing dejectedly as he melted back against the bed, his mate turning to wrap his arms around the omega before grumbling.

"Welcome to the party."

* * *

When Yuri Plisetsky fished out his spare key and entered the quiet, quaint home that belonged to his biggest nuisances, he braced himself for the sickly sweet pheromones, barking, and laughter he was typically greeted with, along with Yuuri shouting a greeting in Russian before wrangling his child and husband somehow. 

What he didn't expect to find, was the house deathly silent aside from the television playing in the background, the alpha he was so used to seeing hustling and bustling around was busy laying face down on the sofa and the usually boisterous omega was stirring what looked to be _Tang_ in a tall glass, gulping it down hurriedly as though he wished it were a tall bottle of high quality vodka.

Yuri cleared his throat, making both men suddenly aware of his presence, Yuuri giving a halfhearted wave and a small mumble of 'Welcome home, Yurio.' before crashing his face back down onto a throw pillow.

"Whoa," Yuri grumbled, looking at the two mates and concluding they were completely wrecked. Did they go drinking the night before? "you two look awful and it smells gross and sour in here. Who died?"

"Me." Viktor groaned in response, thumping his head against the marble counter top of the kitchen island. "What are you doing here, Yura? I thought Otabek was going home from his visit today?"

"His flight left this morning and he wanted me to give this to the pup." Yuri held out a small stuffed bear toy that wore a mini leather jacket and had thick eyebrows stitched above the eyes, clearly well handmade. "Just something to remember him by. He hadn't seen the brat since he was just a few months old." Yuri took his time glancing around the apartment, barely registering the absence of his nephew's (he insisted it didn't count if he wasn't biologically related, but he found no other way to address the child) laughter, raising an eyebrow at the quietness.

"Where is the kid anyway? Is he in the backyard with the mutt?"

"No, sadly. He's holed up in his room and it's all your fault." Viktor grumbled, casting Yurio a side glance, nothing short of a half-baked glare.

"My fault?! How is that my fault?!"

"Nikolai seems to love you more than his own parents' well being." Yuuri spoke up, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, glasses crooked and misplaced on his face, mumbling in a small, sweet, slightly high pitched voice. "'I want a new pet, I want a new kitty, I want a nice, fluffy kitty like uncle Yurio, uncle Yurio has a kitty so I want one, too, I'm just going to cry and throw four hour tantrums until I pass out and then cry some more.'"

Yuri could only blink owlishly as the alpha continued with his rant, letting out a loud groan before promptly rolling off of the couch and onto the floor without a care, the blonde wincing momentarily at the loud thud that came with it.

"That's pretty much been our day while you've been frolicking around with your new boyfriend." Yuri's face felt like a million degrees right about then, screaming at the top of his lungs that Otabek was not his boyfriend yet and they had just started going steady with each other before huffing at the fact that even after a day filled with tantrums, Viktor somehow always knew how to push his buttons.

He was surprised when Viktor put up no effort to start a counter argument, making him ultimately conclude that wow, that kid wore them out. They were trashed for the day.

"Look... Lemme talk to the pup and I'll see if I can help, since I'm kinda the center of attention here."

Yuri merely rolled his eyes when he received loud groans and weepy 'thank you's before heading upstairs to the demon toddler's room.

"Uncle Yurio!" Yuri only had a minute to brace himself as Nikolai practically launched himself into Yuri's arms, letting out happy squeals as Yuri blew raspberries into his neck, the toddler gripping onto Yuri's faux leopard print jacket for dear life. "Why are you here? Did you come to see me? Did you bring Anastasia with you?"

"No, I didn't bring the kitty with me this time, kiddo, sorry. But I brought you something from my friend Otabek from Kazakhstan. He made it himself." Nikolai's eyes sparkled at the sight of the stuffed bear, taking it from Yuri's hands gingerly before spinning with it in his arms. 

"So cool!" Yuri couldn't help but crack a smile, sitting down cross legged on the floor as the toddler ran about the room with his new toy. 

"Hey, pup, c'mere for a second." Nikolai's eyes snapped to Yuri's own, pattering over on his small feet before plopping down in front of the Russian skater, clutching the bear tightly in his arms. 

"Hmm?" 

"Your parents told me you were being a little naughty today. Is that true?" Yuuri didn't miss the way Nikolai flinched back, averting his eyes as guilty pheromones filled the space between them, grumbling a response under his breath.

"I didn't do nothing..." 

"Then what's all the fuss about, hmm? Your dad's are old men, now, you gotta take it easy on them, kiddo. Why were you so upset today? C'mon, you can tell me." 

"Daddy and Papa won't let me get a kitty..."

"And why not, Kolya?"

Nikolai seemed to hesitate, gripping the bear just a little harder with his little chubby fingers.

"Because... kitties are expensive and a lot of work... and... I'm too young..." Yuri sighed, extending his arms out toward the toddler as he began to sniffle, those bright blues resembling Viktor's as they welled with tears. Nikolai wasted no time climbing into the Russian's lap, gripping his t-shirt as he tightened his hold on the bear. 

"Kitties are expensive, Kolya. I should know. I got a kitty when I was a kid, too, but I wasn't quite as young as you are, pup." Yuri crooned, brushing the toddler's dark locks from his face as the child merely sniffled. "Your parents love to spoil you, Nikolai. I seriously considered just letting them adopt me so I could be spoiled, too, but I can't stand how gross they are all the dang time. Your dads love you with all their hearts, but you just need to get a little older for them to properly teach you responsibility, okay?" 

Yuri braced himself for tearful screaming, but the child only sniffled and nodded in response, looking up at Yuri with a sense of clarity.

"Okay... Can I go say sorry to Papa, now?" 

* * *

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Papa, I didn't mean it."  


"Oh, that's alright, sweetheart. I'm sure you understand why I said all of those things to you now, right?" Yuuri's eyes glanced over to Yuri, the blonde quickly averting his eyes as he huffed and crossed his arms in response. 

Nikolai nodded eagerly, climbing up onto his father's lap to give him an apologetic kiss on the cheek before glancing over at Viktor, who anxiously tapped his foot on the rug, blue eyes meeting blue. 

"I'm sorry to you, too, Daddy..." Viktor merely smiled, reaching out to run his nimble fingers through Nikolai's hair, making him croon. 

"That's okay, my sweet pup, I forgive you. Just make sure you listen to your parents next time, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy..." 

"And you," Yuri jumped as the words were directed at him, locking eyes with Yuuri as the alpha flashed a soft smile. "you'll stay for dinner, won't you?"

Yuri tried and failed to hod back his blush, settling to puffing defensively before clearing his throat.

"W-Whatever."


End file.
